Freedom
by shark bandanaz
Summary: What if Naruto really did steal the Scroll of Sealing instead of being tricked. He would be a nuke nin. Follow Naruto as he tries to make the world a better place. NarutoxTemari. I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was excited. Really excited. After today, he would be able to defend himself from those bastards that wanted to 'kill the demon'.

And the best thing was that if he didn't make it this year, he was finally strong enough to leave and avoid the hunter nins they would send after him, most likely with the order to kill.

It had been really shitty four years for him. He couldn't show his true skill because then he would get executed. He couldn't defend himself because he would get executed. He couldn't voice his opinion because he would get executed.

He pretty much couldn't step on a twig without the threat of execution. Though why he would defile the mighty log was beyond him.

He walked into the classroom and sat down in the back and waited...

"Class." said a voice so quite it was barely heard.

"Class!" said the voice, a little louder.

"DAMN BRATS SHUT UP AND IN SIT AT YOUR DESKS!" yelled the voice, now identified as an irate Iruka with a larger than normal head.

"You all know what today is. Without further ado, here is the written test." he said as he started passing out tests.

"Iruka-sensie, what does 'ado' mean?" asked a snickering Kiba.

Iruka leaned down and whispered in his ear. Kiba turned white as a ghost.

Naruto looked at his test and sighed. There was no point in trying. Questions on his test were far beyond what was taught at the academy.

'Explain the theory behind the fourth Hokage's Haraishin?'

Fuck that.

XxxzxxX

"Ok, that's the last of 'em. Everyone outside for the weapons accuracy and taijustu tests." Iruka said while straightening the papers out.

Everyone was talking about the test on the way outside.

Naruto knew his test was rigged so he just turned it in blank.

All that meant was he didn't have to hold back in the taijutsu spar.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke walked up front and threw his weapons. All except one hit the bullseye.

"9/10 good job."

Iruka praised.

Sasuke walked to Naruto.

"So, are you gonna try or what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Actually yes, since this is gonna be my last year I'm goin' out with a bang." he said while grinning.

"Why do I have a feeling you mean literally?" the last Uchiha asked.

"That, my dear Watson, is the power of deduction." the blonde replied while smirking.

"Your lame."

"Piss off."

"Naruto Uzumaki." called Iruka.

"Luck" grunted Sasuke.

"I don't need luck, I've got my devilishly handsome features." called Naruto over his shoulder.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Naruto walked up and pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto you do know that you need more than one kunai." said the scared teacher, who grew a tick mark.

"Ma ma Iruka-sensie I've got it covered." he said in a condescending tone.

Iruka was about to yell at him but shut up when he threw the kunai and it suddenly turned into 10. Also every target was hit and, thanks to his element, pierced completely.

Everyone except Sasuke had their jaws on the ground.

"Iruka-sensie, did I do something wrong?" asked an innocent looking blonde.

"10/10. Good job." he said, monotone, like his brain was still processing what happened.

Sasuke just snorted.

XxxzxxX

Inside Academy

Mizuki was watching from the classroom fuming. That little brat just messed up his plans. Oh well he could still get the demon brat.

Until then...

XxxzxxX

Inside after taijutsu

Naruto was bored after his match, if you could even call it that. He demolished the poor kid.

Next was ninjutsu and that was easy.

He napped until he heard his name called.

Before his name was called out Sasuke walked over with a leaf headband on. Naruto figured it was time to test out his fluency in the Uchiha language.

"Hn?" he questioned nodding at the head band.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Hn?" Naruto questioned the difficulty of the exam.

"Hn. Hmm hn." now, this was one of the harder to distinguish. With the help of the shake of the head in negative, also slight slouch indicated that the Uchiha found it too easy and questioned the efficiency of Konoha giving such a weak standard. The Uchiha language was truly majestic.

"Hn." he agreed. He promptly went back to sleep.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Grumbling because of his awesome dream about ramen that was interrupted he went into the room.

"Ok Naruto I want you to substitute with that chair." Iruka said, pointing at a random chair.

He went to but noticed he couldn't use chakra right.

He tried and the chair only moved a bit.

"Sorry Naruto you fail." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Come on Iruka, he managed to move it a bit." Mizuki silently congratulated himself on his great acting performance.

Naruto drooped and walked out.

He knew something was up but it was best to play along.

He had noticed the chakra disruption seal on the bottom of the desk. He also noticed that Mizuki activated it.

He walked out of the exam with no headband. Sasuke looked over at him going wide eyed, but the look of surprise was replaced with one of rage. The black haired boy couldn't believe that they cheated his best friend. Granted his only friend, but that was beside the point.

He gave Naruto a look and a "Hn?"

"Hn" Naruto responded looking at the clock. He meant later.

XxxzxxX

Naruto was watching the kids who passed get congratulated by their parents. To anybody it would have looked like Naruto was disappointed in not passing. Really he was just happy he was leaving.

"Hey Naruto, do you really want to pass." Naruto turned to see Mizuki.

"Yes." he said downcast. He had to keep up appearances.

"There is the other test you could take...

XxxzxxX

At Uchiha compound

Sasuke was training when he felt someone behind him.

"Sasuke." the voice belonged to Naruto.

Sasuke spun around with fire in his eyes.

"They cheated you, didn't they!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"Yep, chakra disruption seal." respond a deflated Naruto.

Noticing this he decided to comment.

"Your leaving huh?" He already knew the answer. He just needed to be sure.

Naruto just nodded.

"Here, these are most of are scrolls over wind manipulation, along with a taijutsu style that uses wind. Look after these and yourself." Sasuke said gesturing to a pile of scrolls. "Whats your plan?" He asked.

"I was planning on spending some time in Nami. Probably three or so months. Then I'll either go to Kiri or possibly Suna. Well Sasuke, see you later. I've got a scroll to steal." Naruto said after sealing the scrolls and saluting.

"Dobe, be careful."

"You to teme."

XxxzxxX

With Naruto

Naruto ran through the forest with the scroll of sealing on his back.

Mizuki must have taken him for an idiot. However, he was thankful, he had the perfect opportunity to take it with minimal consequence.

If he ever wished to return, all he had to do was blame it on Mizuki and he was golden.

As he walked towards the gate planing to sneak past the guards and escaping.

As he was sneaking he caught some of their conversation.

"Izumo, you know that crow that flies over the village?"

"Yes..."

"The other day I heard it call me an idiot while over the village. Why are crows so mean?"

"I don't know. However I first noticed that crow when I was ten. 14 years later and EVERY MORNING I WAKE UP AND HEAR THAT DAMN CROW MOCKING ME!"

"...You want to talk about it?"

"fuck off."

It took all of Naruto's focus not to face palm.

After getting into the forest that surrounds the village he opened the scroll looking for a jutsu that could throw of any Inuzuka.

'let's see, shadow clones huh. Solid clone, like a carbon copy, smells the same. Nice, just what I'm looking for. I've probably got an hour before they find me.'

He thought

XxxzxxX

30 minutes later

"Done" he sighed in relief. Technique was pretty much a normal clone with nearly twenty times more chakra.

He quickly made ten clones.

"Alright, you ten head in different directions. Run for thirty minutes and create five clones and tell them to do the same. Remember to keep the village to your backs. Dismissed."

They saluted and left in blurs.

'Now, time for my scent.' he changed into some clothes he had bought and sealed immediately to keep his scent from them.

He burnt his old clothes with a weak fire jutsu.

'Good riddance.' he thought.

After that he started running.

A good two hours later he set up camp. As he was setting up his tent he suddenly felt something.

XxxzxxX

Running.

"He's over here" called a female voice. He turned and saw a huge black dog baring its fangs.

"Good doggy?"

It pounced at him.

He dropped under it and kicked up with both his feet. He heard the dog hit something, probably one of the many trees that were surrounding the clearing he was in.

"Kuromaru! Bastard." the Inuzuka growled.

"Tunneling fang!"

"Wind Release: Demon Claw!"

A green chakra infused wind took the shape of a three digit claw and stopped the attack dead. Naruto then pushed her and followed with a slash across her chest. Not deep enough to kill but enough to slow her considerably.

However he wasn't paying attention, suddenly the every bird in the forest started chirping. A flash of blue and he was dead

XxxzxxX

Back with Naruto

'What the hell' he pulled the scroll of sealing out from a seal on his arm and looks at the shadow clone jutsu again.

'Well, I'll be damned. I get their memories too. To think I almost missed that important detail. It also says that it's can be applied to training, assuming your reserves can handle it. Check. Except physical. Damn. Doing that the old fashion way. I can have these bastards working on my jutsu. The clone was able to use it in battle so I think I see the flaws. Stopping that attack was cool. If I could get it to grab I could incorporate that into a taijutsu style. Sweet. I need to start immediately.'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three clones 'poofed' into existence.

"I think I should rest." he promptly passed out.

"Looks like we are guarding the boss man." said clone number one earning a nod from number two.

"Maybe we could have some fun..." said clone number three, pulling out a marker.

They all giggled in unison.

XxxzxxX

Two weeks went with Naruto training and traveling.

He tackled the Uchiha taijutsu style with excitement. The katas were boring, but the finished product would easily be worth it.

He had taken to the wind release techniques of the scroll of seals like a fish to water, sometimes mastering two or more in one day. He had no clue who this Danzo guy was, but he was a genius when it came to the creation of wind jutsu, even to the point of leaving instructions for people who want to make their own wind techniques. Needless to say, it was a god-send for Naruto.

His own string of techniques where coming along nicely. He already had two more offensive versions, as well as one defensive/supplementary.

Danzo's theories and tactics with the wind techniques was also astounding. He talked of his own summon that could suck in large amounts of air. The tactics he used with this where crazy. Naruto had also started on a technique similar. It wasn't as powerful. But with the amount of chakra he put into it, it was definitely effective.

After practicing to near exhaustion again, he started out toward Nami. Had he been traveling like a shinobi, he could have made it in two days. Had he been walking for more than five hours a day, he would have made it in a little over a week. However, he was traveling like a civilian to avoid suspicion. He only walked for two hours before collapsing after training.

Hell, just walking was a bitch with the training seals he had on. They were the patented resistance seals of the Fourth Hokage. He currently had two on and he felt like he was wearing a parachute with an industrial fan in front of him.

He was almost through with his day. He set up camp and quickly fell asleep.

He woke to the sound of snickering. He looked up and saw four figures crouched over his backpack. They must be either stupid or confident to rob someone in daylight.

"This kid is some kinda ninja wannabe, right Zabuza." snickered one of the two shorter figures.

"Yeah. Let's just get his money and leave." the tallest figure with some sort of sword on his back.

"You assholes having fun going through my shit." he said getting up. He quickly decided that he wanted to be underestimated in this scenario. "I'm gonna be the strongest ninja ever, so kicking your asses will be no problem!" donning his loud mouth persona, he continued with insulting their mothers.

During all this he released his resistance seals to prepare.

"Zabuza, let us take care of this kid."

"Hn" the one identified as Zabuza nodded.

"Here I come!" Naruto yelled while running painfully slow swing both his arms wildly.

Once he was about two yards away he got serious.

He quickly grabbed two kunai and threw them at the two brothers feet. The said brothers started laughing at his aim until they noticed the explosive tags. They jumped into the air to dodge. Just what he wanted.

He quickly made a clone.

"Wind Release: Stream"

"Wind Release: Slash"

They called in unison. The slash was powered up by the stream and cut the demon brothers in half.

He turned and pulled out a kunai and charged Zabuza.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Blade."

The kunai started glowing and a yellowish green aura surrounded it and took the shape of a scimitar.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He barely even heard the senbon being thrown, but he could definitely feel them sticking out of his neck.

Suddenly, black.

XxxzxxX

With Zabuza

"Damn, that kid killed the demon brothers. I think we have are selves a new partner. Whatcha say Haku?" asked Zabuza.

"I agree. I was getting tired of the demon brothers anyway. They wouldn't stop hitting on me." said a figure with a hunter nin mask on.

"What should we do with their bodies?" Zabuza asked.

"Who cares?" The figure identified as Haku said.

"That's cold...no pun intended." commented the masked man.

"Your lame, Zabuza-sama." Said Haku, sweat dropping.

"Anyway, I like this kid. Played those idiots like a violin. Kinda like you on seduction missions. One minute cute, insecure girl. Next minute cold blooded bitch." Said Zabuza nodding his head.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You froze the last guy's balls off, literally."

"...let's go." She said.

"That's what I thought." he grumbled.

XxxzxxX

At base

He woke up and took inventory. His neck hurt and his limbs were sore. He had no weapons on him. His hands were tied. He tried cutting his bonds with wind chakra but didn't succeed. Clearly a chakra suppression seal. He could feel it on the base of his wrist. Probably a store bought one. He could get rid of it if it wasn't self made. He decided to open his eyes and glance at it.

He looked around the room, not seeing anything beside the dark brown walls that showed signs of fatigue, he quickly looked at the seal on his wrist. He sighed in relief. It was fairly simple. He bit his lip until it started bleeding. He then sat up and started bleeding on the seal, hopping to disrupt it.

After throughly fucking up the seal, he was able to release it. Quickly cutting his bonds with chakra, he then got up to leave. The door was locked but he easily cut it open.

He walked out and the sun burnt his eyes. Before his eyes could adjust, he heard clapping.

"Good job, ya little shit. I thought I was gonna be waiting at least three minutes. I knew you were decent, but one minute and thirty seconds is probably the fastest anyones passed my little test." said Zabuza while sitting in a tree.

"I don't want to fight you, and you clearly don't want me dead, so why not just go are separate ways." Naruto said. He was never one for the diplomatic approach, but he didn't think he could take this guy without the element of surprise.

"I've got a better deal, kiddo. How 'bout you join me since you killed two of my associates?" The swordsmen asked.

"Sure, why not." He answered after thinking it over. What did he have to lose.

"Okay, hears your gear." Zabuza tossed him his backpack. "What village you from?" he added.

"Konoha." he answered while looking through his backpack.

"Really? Never would have pegged you for a tree hugger." Said a surprised Zabuza. He jumped from his tree and started walking down a trail.

"And you are..." Naruto asked, following.

"Zabuza Momochi, former member of the Seven Swordsman of Mist and ANBU. You?" He replied, hefting his sword.

"Naruto Uzumaki, former academy student." the blonde replied, giving Zabuza the 'thumbs up'.

"Really? Kid, your full of surprises." he chuckled.

"So about this mission..."

XxxzxxX

With Sasuke

He looked at his complaining teammates. Both Sakura and Kiba were complaining, rather loudly much to his annoyance, about the lack of excitement in their missions.

"I suppose we could give you a C-Rank mission." said the Hokage. "Send him in."

In stumbled an old man, clearly intoxicated.

"This is my protection? These snot nosed brats couldn't kill a fly." he snorted.

Sasuke had been very temperamental lately. Besides the fact that his best friend had left him all alone, he had to put up with the loud mouth Kiba and near useless Sakura, and his Jonin sensie hadn't looked up from his porn book yet. This would explain why Sasuke whipped out a kunai and threw it at his employer, cutting him on the cheek.

"Just did." was all he said. He had indeed killed a fly that was just to the drunks left.

"Never mind, they'll be perfect." the old man said smirking."My name is Tazuna, your gonna escort me to Nami."

An emotion flickered across Sasuke's face for a second. So fast Kakashi almost missed the expression of happiness. Almost.

"We will rendezvous at the east gate in four hours. Pack for a two week trip."

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Kiba as He raced towards his clan compound.

Sasuke just hned before jumping towards his compound. He was planing to pack everything in a scroll and leave for good and live with his surrogate brother. Secretly he was excited. He couldn't wait to see Naruto again. He finally understood that life without Naruto was boring compared to life with Naruto. He would follow Naruto anywhere now. Plus, he felt his place was at Naruto's side.

After sealing all his family scrolls and money, he left for the gate.

XxxzxxX

With Naruto

"First thing we need to fix is your clothes and your hair. Then we need a mask." Haku counted of, using her fingers. Naruto had met her immediately after Zabuza's test. She was nice to him, which was refreshing, since no one had ever been nice to him. He found out that, like him, had been an orphan and that Zabuza took her in. He learned of her bloodline and he helped her with wind release, since Zabuza didn't know any.

They walked into a clothing store and he made a beeline for a shirt that caught his eye.

"Haku-chan, is this jacket acceptable?" he asked with caution. He had been shot down at least four different times. This was the only jacket that didn't have orange on it. It was a light green hoodie with two thin black stripes going down from shoulder two opposite sides of his hips, forming a black 'X'.

She sighed."Sure, at least it's not orange."

"Low blow." he said looking down.

"Since it has a hood, we won't need to color your hair." she said deep in thought."You can keep those grey cargo shorts. All we need is a mask. Let's pay and leave." she said.

Zabuza suddenly appeared before them as they walked out of the store.

He tossed him a black face mask and a Kiri headband with a slash through the symbol."Here kid, their own the move. You'll intercept first, using a shadow clone. See who they are and what their abilities are. Weigh your options and engage if odds are favorable. If not, just report back. I actually like you and I don't want you killed. Dismissed." they both disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto quickly arrived we they would be coming through.

XxxzxxX

With Sasuke

He was extremely bored. He had asked questions about Nami, but after a while of no answers from Kakashi or Tazuna, he gave up. They had been walking for about five days so far and he was bored.

The only fun he had was putting Kiba under a genjutsu every time he fell asleep that made him dream of thousands of cats mauling him.

Needless to say, Kiba was on edge. He figured all those dreams about cats were an omen. Every couple of seconds, his hand would flinch towards his kunai. On the inside, every time he saw Kiba flinch he would howl in laughter. However, it was getting old fast.

Soon he heard someone whistling a song that Naruto use to whistle all the time. He looked in a tree ahead of them and saw a figure on a limb hanging over the trail. The person was wearing a forest green hoodie with the hood up. The figure turned and looked at them. He had on a slashed Kiri headband, signifying him as a rogue ninja. He also had on a mask that was like Kakashi's.

The figure looked him in the eye and winked.

It was Naruto.

XxxzxxX

With Naruto

He winked at Sasuke real quick before looking at Kakashi. He fell down from his tree and Kakashi spoke.

"Hello, stranger-kun, what are you doing here." he asked being friendly.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san, but I'm here to kill him." Naruto said pointing at Kiba."Inuzuka killed my mother and uncle. I would be a disgrace to my family if I didn't try to kill him." Naruto finished. He then rushed Kiba as fast as he could. He almost killed him but Kakashi was able to intercept.

"Sorry, I can't let you kill him. Too much paperwork."

"Of course, Hatake-san. Oh, by the way. BOOM!" he said before violently exploding.

Kakashi was thrown back by the force and his kunai also exploded. Parts had lodged themselves in his shoulder. He mentally cursed himself for underestimating his opponent.

"Did I get him?" asked Naruto, feigning exhaustion.

"Sorry, it'll take more than that." Kakashi replied from behind him before stabbing him in the heart.

BOOM

This time Kakashi flew and hit a tree from the force.

The scarecrow looked up in horror as Naruto was about to stab Kiba.

Before Naruto could stab him he was tackled by a hunter nin, who then used a fire jutsu to kill him. Then shunshined away as if nothing happened.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Kiba after a long silence.

"Apparently, Kiba, you just got lucky as shit. Had that hunter nin not stopped him, you would be dead. However, we need to set up camp. He did a number on me." Kakashi said rubbing his back.

XxxzxxX

With Naruto

After Naruto henged into a hunter nin and burned his clone, the group set up camp and went to sleep, leaving Sasuke to guard first. As soon as everyone was asleep, Naruto walked out of the forest.

"Naruto I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You want to come with me because we're brothers and all that crap. Grab the bridge builder and lets go." Naruto said, shutting up Sasuke.

Sasuke looked like he was going to argue, but instead just shook his head and complied.

"This way." Naruto started running towards the town Haku, Zabuza, and he where staying.

XxxzxxX

With Zabuza

"Soooo... see any good movies lately." Zabuza asked, attempting to increase his skills in casual conversation that didn't involve killing people.

"..."

"How's the weather?" again, his pathetic attempt to break the silence was instead greeted with more silence. Haku fidgeted.

"He is gonna be fine, Haku. I'm sure he's on his way as we, er, I speak."

"I-"She started saying something but was cut of when Naruto walked into the small safe house.

"Yo."

"Naruto!" they both said in unison.

"Hey, I sorta brought some friends." he said while scratching the back of his head nervously. In walked Sasuke Uchiha, carrying a knocked out Tazuna.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind. Is there anywhere we can rest. Not everyone has insane stamina like blondie." huffed the Uchiha.

Zabuza nodded down a hallway. Sasuke walked and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Why did an Uchiha with a leaf hitea ate just walk in here with our target draped on his shoulder?" asked a slightly pissed Zabuza.

"Hear me out. All of us know that Gato is gonna betray us, right?"

They both nodded.

"So, I say we trick him into thinking we killed the bridge builder, and when he tries to kill us, we take control of his entire operation."

Haku and Zabuza remained stoic.

"Why not just kill the bridge builder?" Zabuza asked.

"We let him finish the bridge, then start are own village here."

"..."

"Are you retarded?! Why would I want to be tied down to a village? A specially in this crappy place!" Zabuza started yelling and cursing at Naruto, who just waited patiently.

"Zabuza-sama, I don't think Naruto is done." piped in Haku in a soft voice.

That made Zabuza's extensive cursing regress into just angry mumblings.

"We could help the bloodline side of the revolution from Kiri. If we help, it would be beneficial to both of us. We use the hundreds of thugs from Gato's gang and make it look like our numbers are huge. The leader of the revolution will have no choice but to sign a decent treaty with us. With you being strongest swordsmen left, people will flock to the city, looking to train under you." the blonde concluded.

Zabuza was nodding the whole time, but suddenly stopped.

"That's could really work. However, your forgetting what would happen if our side lost. You've never fought a Kage, or a jinchuriki for that matter. The only thing that can kill one-"

"Is another." Naruto finished looking down."That's exactly why we have such a big role."

"We don't have a jinchuriki...do we?" asked Zabuza.

"Oh, we do. Foxy already told me that if I have to fight another container that he would lend me some help." Naruto said solemnly.

"'Foxy', Zabuza what is he talking about?" asked a confused Haku.

"We, have just made an extremely powerful ally. This kid is the container of ol nine tails, strongest of the biju." Zabuza finished with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go train. I'm gonna need to be in top condition to kill a Kage." Naruto said with a smirk, walking out of the door.

XxxzxxX

One week later.

"D-D-Don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want, women, money, and weapons. All you have to do is allow me to live." an extremely scared Gato groveled at Naruto's feet.

They were currently in Gato's base, with dead guards behind Naruto. Gato just in front of his desk, practically kissing Naruto's feet.

"Nope." Naruto voice rang out in the silence. Gato hardly had enough time to piss his pants before his head rolled.

"Yo, Zabuza, you find his account number?"

"Yep, right here. I also found some scrolls. Want me to bring them to?" called out Zabuza from another room.

"Yeah. Hurry up, we need to leave for Kiri immediately."

"Really?" Complained Zabuza.

"Yes, my clones are almost back from Uzushiogakure, and the have surprises for everyone." Naruto started laughing evilly.

"Oooooookay. Let's go then. Wouldn't want to keep Haku waiting. You know how much she worries 'bout 'little Naru-nii'. He said with a snicker. About two days after he had brought the bridge builder and Sasuke to that safe house, she had officially claimed him and Sasuke as her little brothers. It seemed appropriate seeing as how she fussed over them like a real older sister.

"You do realize that makes you the father of this disfunctional little family, right, Zabuza-tousan." he replied with a smirk.

Zabuza just grunted.

"Best not to keep them waiting." Naruto added.

Another grunt.

"Well, fuck you too


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom ch. 2

Naruto looked down at the small out post that was their target. From the small cliff they had a birds eye view, and with the full moon illuminating it, they could see almost everything.

"Haku, what do you sense?" Zabuza asked in a hushed tone. In a month, Haku had been trained in being "Team Kage Killer's" sensor. She did it by using body temperatures or something, Naruto never really paid attention.

"13 chunin and 4 jonin." she stated calmly and pointed to the tents that held the jonin. They were all in a huddle.

"I'll take the section that has the jonin. I don't care what happens to the chunin, but be careful." he said his gaze lingering on Sasuke, who had picked a fight with every other person at HQ. It was almost impressive how much of an ass he could be sometime.

"Oh, and make it clear that we mean business. If we show the rebels that we aren't over our heads, then maybe they'll think twice before insulting us." Zabuza finished then motioned for them to wait as he went ahead.

Soon, mist started forming around the jonins tents and they charged, knowing that Zabuza was taking care of them.

Sasuke flipped through some hand signs, telling us to follow his lead.

He then used a fire jutsu to light his hands on fire. He had been bragging about the taijutsu style that went along with it called Hiken. Naruto had, of course, mocked the originality of the name, but didn't say anything after seeing it in practice.

The style lit the users forearms and fists on fire, then used these fist in areas sensitive to heat. The style was impossible to block due to the fact that the entirety of the human body was supseptible to fire. It was one of the Uchiha fighting styles for those that had yet to awaken their sharingan.

Sasuke charged the first tent, brushing his hand up against it to catch it on fire. He then ran through the out post, doing this to most of the tents. It had looked like he would be able to make it out before he was even detected, but a monster of a chunin had waddled out of his tent. Ironic that a sentry outpost only had one person on patrol.

"Intrud-ack!" he yelled, but was cut short by Sasuke burning hand griping his throat, probably melting a good bit of his vocal cords in the process.

Sadly, the yell was heard and many awoke to flames that covered their tents.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed, before dashing towards forward.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" he aimed for the tents, trying to spread the fire. His plan worked as the flaming tent flew at the enemy shinobis. A few tried to call upon water jutsu, but they were no match for the wind enhanced blaze.

Soon there was just 5 chunin remaining, the rest having been burned alive.

They split up and ran in random directions, soon to be followed.

XxxzxxX

Naruto

Naruto stood in front of two of them. The first one was a short boy with black hair and beady eyes. He carried a tanto on his waist.

The second was a tall, bald man that wore priest robes.

Naruto quickly conjured two clones, flanking him on either side.

"Water Release: Gunshot!"

"Wind Release: Stream!"

The two clones shot their designated techniques while the real Naruto jumped into the air.

"Mizumaru, come quick. Water Release: Water Encampment Wall"

The wall managed to survive the dual onslaught, but the airborne Naruto was above the unsuspecting duo.

"Wind Release: Grappling Demon Claw"

He shot his left hand forward, and from in extended a green chakra arm infused with air.

The duo quickly separated, causing Naruto's jutsu to miss.

'Damn, I need to make that technique more flexible.'

"Nice try kid, but your no match for us." the short one said with a cocky grin on his face. "'Sides, haven't you rebels heard of us. We are The Twins of the Mist. Water Release: Hidden Mist."

With that, the mist began to form. Naruto had to repress a snort, Zabuza's mist was ten times thicker than theirs. That and he already had a counter for this move.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Wave."

Naruto spun in a full circle, launching blades of wind in every direction.

"Ugh"

One down.

The mist started to clear, to reveal that the bald one was the one hit. His guts were spilling out of the sizable gash in his stomach.

"Shiromaru!" Mizumaru cried as his partner fell to the ground, dead.

"You bastard!" he snarled at the blonde while drawing his tanto.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Blade." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and enveloped it in the super concentrated wind chakra.

They charged.

XxxzxxX

Haku

Her opponent was a tall girl with long black hair and bangs that covered her left eye. She was of medium bust and rather skinny.

She wore a typical battle kimono, not much different from herself, she noted.

They stared at each other, both in taijutsu stances, waiting for the other to move. Haku decided to take the first strike and flew forward, easily closing the space between the two females.

She started with a knife hand to the neck. Her opponent easily blocked, and countered with a punch to the diaphragm. Haku used her other hand to redirect the blow and separated from the enemy.

"Water Release: Thousand Flying Needles of Death!"

Moisture in the humid air suddenly turned to hundreds of senbon surrounding the other ninja. They flew at the kunoichi and killed her.

'Better go help Sasuke-niisan.'

XxxzxxX

Sasuke

He glared at his opponent. Said opponent was an water user, exclusively so. Everyone of his fire techniques had been put out immediantly. He couldn't even use his Hiken because of that fact.

His opponent, like Zabuza, had his/her entire face, with the exception of eyes, covered by bandages. No hair was visible either.

Honestly, the guy/girl could have won an award for most unnoticeable person ever.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball!"

"Water Release: Water Bowl."

Again, the giant fireball was drowned by the stream of water.

Sasuke whipped out six shuriken and threw them out his asexual enemy.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." said opponent droned as water formed a protective wall around him/her.

However, the shuriken didn't even hit the wall. Instead, the real assault came as soon as the wall came down.

Sasuke dashed to the left, and his opponents body followed, being pulled by the ninja wire he tied to the shuriken. The enemy shinobi, could move, to tangled in the wire.

"Extinguish this! Fire Release: Dragon Fire!" the wires that held the foe suddenly caught fire, killing his enemy.

He then fainted from chakra exhaustion.

XxxzxxX

Zabuza

The four jonin stood back-to-back in the thick mist. They were all sweating from the sheer amount of killing intent in the air. They all stood, shaking and waiting.

"Ugh, I can't take this!" one cried as he shot in a random direction.

He ran and ran, his long brown hair billowing behind him. He saw an opening in the mist, where moonlight shined in a clearing.

"Freedo-ack!"

The man gurgled on his on blood as his futile attempt at escape failed. His hand reached toward the clearing, trying to will it closer to him before he died. He hit the ground with an audible *thud*.

"Damn it! He was are close combat expert." whispered the sole female of the group.

"Such a shame." whispered a voice right behind her. She had enough time panic before Kubikiribocho pierced her heart and left lung.

She was soon followed into the after life by her two comrades.

XxxzxxX

Naruto

Mizumaru, his remaining enemy, was currently pushing him with his berserker like movements. The teen was relentless his revenge driven assault. Thankfully, Naruto observed, his enemy was definitely starting to tire. His attacks were coming slower and less precise. That was, until these weird black lines started appearing on his body. His attacks became even stronger and more spastic.

Naruto was tiring. He mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do. He distanced himself from his crazed foe and pointed his wind sword at him.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, KAI!"

A bright light burned his eyes, and he felt tiny blades of wind cutting his arms. When the light subsided he looked at his opponent. Or, what used to be his opponent. All that was left was a bloody smear in the grass.

The technique he used was something that Danzo had over looked when he had created the Vacuum Blade. The technique was condensing wind chakra in many tiny blades, which condensed into a sort of blade. What he did was like when you shake up a soda then opened it. When the border that held the thousand tiny wind blades was released, they shot forward, literally cutting him on a molecular level.

Evident by the his own mutilated arms, he had yet to perfect the technique.

He had decided that tacking a nap would be okay after a fight like that. Before that, he made a shadow clone to find Haku and Sasuke.

Then he passed out.

XxxzxxX

The fifth Chunin watched as Naruto took down Mizumaru, even with the curse mark active.

'Hmm Orochimaru-sama would definently be interested in this specimen. I will take the boy to him.' the gray haired boy thought, as he adjusted his glasses.

He quickly picked up the knocked out boy, before he disappeared via shunshin.

XxxzxxX

Haku

Haku calmly walked up to the body of Sasuke. She threw the Uchiha onto her shoulder before starting towards where she felt Naruto's chakra from.

She was quickly found by Naruto's clone.

"Sup Haku, the original is over this way." the clone chimed.

They quickly found the clearing, noticeably devoid of Naruto.

"Where is he?" the clone asked itself.

"Oh shit! We can't let the Rebels know that Naruto has been kidnapped. Clone, your gonna have to be Naruto 'till we find him." Sasuke said, knowing the a consequences should they find out that their 'Trump Card' was taken.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I can last a good three weeks as long as I have plenty to eat and take it easy." replied the clone.

Zabuza suddenly appeared on a branch next to them.

"I heard everything. We are just going to have to trust Naruto. He is a slippery little fuck. If anyone could escape, it would be him." he said with a half hearted chuckle.

"Yeah."

XxxzxxX

Naruto, three days later.

Waking up was never something Naruto looked forward to. It meant he got to leave the sweet bliss of fantasy to go into the unforgiving world. However, this wake up took the cake for shitty wake ups. How?

1. Getting kicked awake always sucks.

2. After getting kicked, you get a blinding strobe light right to the eye, effectively blinding you for a couple of minutes.

3. Once you finally regain your vision, you realize your in a damp prison cell.

He wasn't so sure number 4 really happened, because it just seemed so bizarre. Orochi-fucking-maru walks in and gives you a hickey of doom, causing so much pain that he blacked.

He woke up in said shitty prison cell, shivering because they had taken his awesome hoodie. Needless to say, someone was gonna get his foot up their ass.

However, just as he was about to charge the bars that didn't look too solid, he was dragged into his seal.

XxxzxxX

In seal

Naruto approached the giant doors that held the Kyuubi back. As he did the fox lifted its head and glared at him.

"Hello kit, here to thank me for saving your life?" the fix asked coldly.

"Um, thank you?" he replied.

"Your lucky that if you die, I die. This means that it's in my best interest to keep you alive." Kyuubi snarled.

"Um, I'm sure you didn't drag me into the cell to tell me that you saved my ass, so what's up?" Naruto questioned.

Booming laughter filled the sewer.

"Ah, kit, you crack me up. I brought you here to tell you that who ever captured you doesn't know about me. And that there is a seal of some tainted source thats meant to control you subtly. And let's not forget that sealed 50% of your chakra. I also brought you here to ask what the hell you did to get us stuck in such a position." the kitsune snarled again.

"What can I say, I'm smooth like that." he replied with a smile.

"*Sigh* Kit, you really are something else. Tell you what, if you manage to live through this, I'll owe you one, okay. That is a promise."

"Deal!"

XxxzxxX

1 week later

Naruto again created a small condensed blade of wind chakra forming in between his two hand held together by chains. He quickly went to work cutting the chains. They held little resistance against his blades of wind.

This would probably be the third time he had tried to escape since his chat with the Kyuubi. He had been pretty busy thinking of new ways to do it too. His present attempt got inspiration when Kimimaro told him to 'Cut it out'.

So he would do just that.

After his chains were damaged enough that he could bust then with brute force, he waited for his interrogator. Soon, a girl with red hair and a flute walked in, followed by a spider like dude with six arms.

"Ahh Tayuya-chan, looking as pretty as ever." he spoke jovially. He then shot her a grin.

"Shut the fuck up Uzumaki, I'm not in the mood for your shit!" she screamed.

"But Tayuya-chan, I thought we had something special." he pouted.

"The only relationship we will ever have is you as my fucking stress reliever." she mumbled, bringing her flute to her lips. The spider guy just stood up against one of the walls.

She put the blonde in a genjutsu that showed one the person their deepest fears.

'Kyuubi'

'On it. Yin Release: Flip.'

The scene changed. It showed Naruto looking in a mirror, except instead of seeing his reflection he saw Tayuya. He was in what he guessed to be Tayuya's deepest fear/worst memory. In the genjutsu he was in a rather small room with a bed and a bathroom with the mirror she/he was currently staring at. There was a knock at the door and Tayuya looked at it fearfully.

In walked the spider guy, chuckling darkly.

"You know what time it is, right Tayuya." the lying undertone in his voice almost made Naruto lose it. If that bastard did what Naruto thought he was about to, he wouldn't even no what happened until his head hit the floor.

Then he raped Tayuya.

He heard the Kyuubi roar in rage at the back of his head, and he knew what would happen.

Suddenly his vision cleared, thanks to the Kyuubi. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what awaited him.

That bastard was trying to rape her in the interrogation room!

His body moved of its own accord, quickly cutting of his head.

Thankfully, Tayuya had only lost her top, so he stopped most of the act.

Naruto bowed to the read head before cutting through the door.

He mentally mocked whom ever had designed the base. The interrogation room was merely twenty feet from the exit. A godsend for any escaping criminals.

Then he remembered who's room was literally right at the end of the hallway.

XxxzxxX

Kimimaro

As the sirens blared, waking up his rather peaceful sleep, he cursed. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be getting interrogated right now?

Contrary to popular belief, Kimimaro didn't follow Orochimaru blindly. He questioned him from time to time, mostly on the amount of fighting and torturing. Not aloud, mind you, but silently.

Naruto was one such case that he questioned. He had been told that all of the prisoners were bad people that harmed others, but didn't all ninja. He had never met someone as at peace than Naruto. The blonde was the first person that made him question his loyalty to Orochimaru.

And that was most definitely a feat.

That's way he hesitated as he went to his door that would either lead him to freedom or confrontation.

XxxzxxX

Naruto

Naruto sprinted from the exit into an open field. He looked behind him to see Kimimaro race up behind him.

Naruto quickly dropped into his taijutsu stance, which was pretty much just standing casually. Only an expert would be able to tell he was about to fight. That was one of the key points of his fighting style.

'Armored-sleeve single hit' was what the style was based of. That and some high level wind manipulation.

"Kimimaro, I don't want to kill you." Naruto growled.

"I'm here to follow, I'm tired of being a lap dog." Kimimaro replied while shrugging.

"Good enough for me, let's go!" Naruto said pointing ahead of himself.

Then, Orochimaru appeared right where he was pointing. Naruto's features noticeably paled.

'Oi fox, think we could get of a surprise attack and live through this?'

'We might, but it's gonna hurt like a bitch for you.'

'Pain is good, pain means I'm not dead.'

'Get ready!'

"Naruto-kun, I'm disappointed in you, when are you going to le-" Orochimaru chided, before pain exploded through his body.

"How was my Sen ha no Mai? I think it was rather... sharp don't you think." Naruto chimed from behind Orochimaru.

For one to fully understand Naruto's atrocious one-liner, they would have to look about five feet behind Naruto to see Orochimaru sporting a good number of cuts all over his body, along with missing his right arm.

"That..." Orochimaru began spitefully, " WAS BRILLIANT! Scurry away Uzumaki, live so that we may fight in the years to come. To think, at your young age and you've already accomplished a level wind manipulation that surpasses mine. Live, so that I may one day study your fascinating wind techniques. KU KU KU KU." Orochimaru cackled insanely.

"Oooookay. Kimimaro, let's go." Naruto replied, visibly shaken by the fact that a technique that he and the Kyuubi collaborated on was so easily shaken off.

To Be Continued

**So Kimimaro joins Naruto's group. **

**And the reason why Orochimaru let them go so quick was because, according to his data book he wants to fight people who have useful wind jutsu. I figured "Hey, Naruto knows wind jutsu."**

**The Last of the Spartan- "Good, though I think it moves a little too fast."**

**First off, thanks for the compliment. The reason for the first chapter seeming rushed is because it was. I want to get as far from the canon story as possible. One thing never fails to piss me off is when Naruto is completely different, yet still does all the same stuff as canon. I've read Wave Arc so many times, that I'll mostly skip it in every story. So writing it would be the equivalent of hell for me. That's why it moved fast. Also, I'm not very experienced at writing, do it's gonna be a bit rough. I do plan on polishing it up when I'm completely through.**

**3cho**

**I would usually agree, but I'm attempting to have a decent Uchiha. Sasuke will still be a cocky bastard, he just won't be a bloodthirsty cocky bastard. **

**RyujinMaru**

**Thanks, it feels good to be complimented. It makes me feel appreciated. :) **

**Hiken=fire fist (I'm not one for originality) **

**Sen ha no Mai=Dance of a Thousand Blades**

review

,


End file.
